Dutymon: Heroes of Warfare
This is my own story so no rude comments, deletion, etc. Battle 1: A New Ally This is the story of Dutymon, creatures of warfare working alongside humanity in form of clans to defeat each other for domination. But one boy named David was in the military academy without a Dutymon, so this is his story: David woke up from his bed late, and ran for the military academy called Human-Dutymon Miliscience Academy. His close friend and best friend, May with her foxy and stealthy Dutymon, Slya who is a Stealth Fox; and Yuri with a heavy artillery Dutymon, Rabbillery who is a Terrigun; were waiting for David to show up. "I hope he's ok," said May. "Hopefully he's shows up," said Yuri, "today is the selection." "Normally males of his class don't usually be this idiotic, isn't he," said Slya. "You got a way with cheering people up Slya," said May annoyed by Slya's opinion. "Hey," said David from afar. May and Yuri looked afar and they saw David running towards them. "What happened," said May. When David got to them, he said panting, "just woke up late." "Well good thing you're here," said May, "come on." Inside the Miliscience Academy, May and Yuri were in the gun course while David sit out of the action. May worries if David doesn't get a Dutymon. "I hope he'll get one, he's missing out all of the excitement," May thought. ---- At the Dutymon laboratories of Professor Truesdale, the students of the Miliscience Academy took a tour to pick out a starter Dutymon. "Here we are recruits, your starters," said the female tour guide. The student were amazed and started to pick their one starter, but David didn't pick and May and Yuri already got a Dutymon starter. "David," said Yuri cheering his pal up with a friendly hand on his shoulder, "want something to get your mind off." "Sure," said David but something caught his eyes, a Pyranno sleeping in a science tank. "Wow," said David amazed, "this is so cool, what is it." "That is a Pyranno," said Professor Truesdale sneaking from behind, "It is considered dangerous but in a way, he is a growling mess of trouble to handle." "Why," said David crossing his arms. "Obviously he is considered dangerous because of his fiery fury as we describe him, fiery fury," said Professor Truesdale. "Really, I'll handle him," said David. "What," said May shocked with David's decision. "You're serious right," said Yuri. "Yes, and I'm ready," said David. "Alright," said Professor Truesdale then releases the Pyranno but the Pyranno didn't attack. In fact, the Pyranno rubbed his eyes and said with little stupibity and misunderstanding to David, "Morning Master, what's new." "Huh," said David confused, "uh morning." "That's funny, I thought the Dutymon we bought was considered dangerous, guess I was wrong," said Professor Truesdale. "And I thought you were suppose to be a professor," said May, "not a miscalculated teacher." "Gillen," said David. "Huh," said May. "What was that now friend," said Yuri. "The Pyranno's name is Gillen, even though he is a jurassic dragon, he's capable of many things impossible," said David. May smiles. ---- At David's residence which is a house of his father's arsenals, they went inside to keep Gillen out of trouble. "here we are, home sweet home," said David. "Whoa," said May. "I do not believe it, "said Slya, "his father collects weaponry." "Yep, just that my father collects the enemy's weaponry, before he you know," said David. "What's this do," said Gillen. "Wait Gillen don't touch," said David but Gillen shoots the Class-3 Ricochet Blaster and they duck down for cover from the bouncing bullet. "Wow, sorry master," said Gillen, "I wasn't careful, I get really curious." "Well, careful with that curiosity," said David. But then they heard a thunderous blast, and May said, "did you hear that." David opened his ear and so did Gillen and David said listening for the familiar blast, "It sounded like... Kaizer." The Tanks of the evil Kaizer clan attacked the town David, May, and Yuri grow up in. David, May, and their Dutymons rushed in to stop the opposite invading forces. Yuri and Rabbillery joined in and he said, "what's going on." "Kaizer, they're invading," said David. But Gillen was getting angry for some reason and started to charge in. "Gillen wait, what are you doing," said David. But Gillen roars at his master unbeknownist who he master is. Then all of sudden, he starts to evolve into his sergeant ranked form, a Growlogan. "What the, a sergeant rank," said David. "No way," said May. "No wonder he's considered dangerous, his evolution," said Yuri. But the angry Growlogan continues to charge towards the tank blitz forces. "Slya, you and Rabbillery have to evolve," said May. "Yes, I agree," said Slya. Then Slya and Rabbillery starts to evolve: Slya became a Ninjisuna while Rabbillery became a Gargun. "Whoa, you guys are sergeants now," said David. "Guess males in my case aren't exactly knowledgeable with evolution," said Slya in her Ninjisuna evolution. Then Slya and Rabbillery goes after Gillen. At the tank site, Gillen was already taking down the tanks and the Kaizer soldiers were putting up a fighting chance with such little success. Slya and Rabbillery arrived at the tank site to stop Gillen and the humans (David, May, and Yuri) arrived behind them. "Gillen, you have to stop, this is a senseless fight," said Slya. "Stand aside, you cannot stop me while the Kaizers are attacking; but if you wish to fight, so be it," said Gillen in his angry Growlogan sergeant rank form. "Ok then," said Slya in his Ninjitsuna form, "Disappearance." Then Slya turned invisible and David said, "Whoa, where she go." Gillen took steps back and said with a open mouth full of flames ready to attack, "Growl Blast." Then Gillen in his Growlogan form shot multiple Growl Blasts until he hit Slya and knocked her out. "Slya," said May terrified when Slya get hurt. The Gillen as Growlogan roared and said, "Who will defeat me, WHO." Battle 2: Enraged Beast After Slya as Ninjisuna was knocked out, Growlogan roared but Rabbillery as Gargun stood up against Growlogan and said nothing. "Wait a minute Rabbillery, what are you doing," said Yuri. Yuri was upset what might happen the same way to Slya but rabbillery sometimes understands the situation and have to fight. Then Gargun didn't say anything but attacked with his arm gatling guns and his attack move is called 'Gargun Pellets'. Growlogan was hit with each bullets but didn't flinch and said, "Growel Blast," and fired a mouth full of fire. But Gargun dodged it and gave him a whack from his arm gatling gun called his attack, "Gargun Smash." Then Growlogan was flying towards the cars after being smacked by the gatling gun of Gargun's arm. "Whoa, your Dutymon's amazing," said David. "I just hope Slya's ok," said May. Category:Fan Fiction